marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston Churchill (Earth-616)
, , , British Empire, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly 10 Downing Street, London, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = , Statesman, Soldier, Journalist, Historian, Author, Painter, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Chancellor of the Exchequer, Home Secretary, Politician | Education = Harrow School, Royal Military Academy Sandhurst | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Blenheim Palace, Woodstock, Oxfordshire | Creators = Al Gabriele; Alex Schomburg | First = Sub-Mariner Comics #3 | Death = 24th of January, 1965 | Overview = Winston Churchill was based on the real life Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Presumably, the fictional character's history is mostly the same as his real life counterpart. The scope of this article is to cover the activities of the fictional character and his interactions in the Marvel Universe. For a full history of the real life Winston Churchill, consult Wikipedia. Further, as it has been revealed that a number of wartime adventures were fictional accounts of actual events, some of the appearances listed below are as accurate as their depiction in Timely Comics publications. | HistoryText = 1920s Prime Minister Churchill was contacted by ailing US President Woodrow Wilson in 1920 to discuss the failed expedition of the USS Endurance which was lost five years previously while on an Antarctic expedition. Churchill agreed to fund another expedition into the area to try and learn what happened to the Expedition, chartering the USS Oracle captained by Leonard McKenzie. World War II 1940 When the British obtained the means of deciphering the Nazi code known as "Ultra", they learned that the Nazis planned on bombing the town of Coventry in November. Learning this Churchill chose to do nothing, as it would have tipped the Nazis off to the fact that they learned how to decode their messages, and made the difficult choice to keep this revelation silent so that it could be better utilized by the Allies. 1941 In 1941 Winston Churchill addressed the following the Sub-Mariner's recent destruction of a Nazi air base in France, that greatly reduced the Nazis's abilities to bomb England from Europe. Later, when the Sub-Mariner once more turned against the human race and lead an army of undersea nations against the surface world, Churchill provided the Human Torch with troops to help combat the menace imposed by Namor. When Churchill planned a secret flight over Nazi Germany, the Nazis learned of it and attempted to capture him. Although the Nazis were initially successful, Churchill was rescued by the Blazing Skull and returned to England before anything undue could happen to the Prime Minister. On December 22nd, 1941, Winston Churchill was aboard a British battleship headed to the United States for a number of speeches to rally support for the war effort. When the ship arrived at Chesapeake Bay, it was attacked by the super-powered Nazi operative Master Man. Master Man was opposed by the combined efforts of Captain America, Bucky, Human Torch, Toro and the Sub-Mariner. Following Master Man's defeat, Churchill was so impressed by the group's teamwork he suggested that they should continue to work together as a team, and named the group the Invaders. 1942 After making a number of speeches, Churchill was on his way back to the England, making him a target of renegade Atlantean Nazi operative U-Man. He and reporter Betty Dean were terrorized by U-Man until they were both rescued by the Invaders. On June 19, 1942, Churchill returned to the United States for a one-on-one meeting with President Roosevelt to discuss the war effort. The meeting was under guard by the Invaders who protected the two leaders from an attack by Nazi spies who utilized size-changing pills to grow to giant size. Churchill continued the meeting with Roosevelt until the 22nd of June. In the fall of 1942, Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos successfully completed their first operation together and were commended by Churchill over the radio and awarded the first squad to be titled "Rangers" and "Commandos". Shortly thereafter, an attempt by Baron Strucker and Nazi operatives to assassinate Churchill at his 10 Downing Street residence was foiled by the Invaders. 1943 Another attempt to eliminate Churchill, this time by the Nazi Mole-Man was foiled by Captain America and Bucky. Churchill later attended a meeting with President Roosevelt and Russian leader Josef Stalin aboard a boat in neutral waters to discuss the state of the war. They became targets of the Nazi spy known as the Cobra, who was thwarted by the Sub-Mariner. When Churchill later met with Roosevelt and Stalin in Tehran to discuss the war he was targeted by Nazi assassin Jorgen Kline. However the assassination attempt was foiled by Nick Fury and the Howling Commandos. 1945 An assassination attempt on Churchill was once again thwarted, this time by Union Jack and Spitfire. | Powers = | Abilities = * Writing: Winston Churchill was a prolific writer of books, writing a novel, two biographies, three volumes of memoirs, and several histories in addition to his many newspaper articles. His skill is well-recognised, as he was awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1953. * Painting: Winston Churchill was an accomplished artist and took great pleasure in painting. He is best known for his impressionist scenes of landscapes. * Historian: Winston Churchill wrote several histories. * Military Training: Winston Churchill graduated eighth out of a class of 150 for cavalry-military training in 1894 and following this Churchill saw military action in British India, the Sudan and the Second Boer War. However his training and skill waned as his age increased. * Political Aptitude: Winston Churchill is both an experienced and highly regarded politician. * Leadership: Winston Churchill is known for his leadership of the United Kingdom during World War II and is widely regarded as one of the great wartime leaders. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Depression: Winston Churchill was known to suffer from bouts of depression throughout his life (he referred to his depression as his "Black Dog"). * Alcoholism: Winston Churchill had a somewhat noted reputation for heavy drinking, to which is regarded by many to be a clear sign of alcoholism. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Winston Churchill was the first person to become an Honorary Citizen of the United States. * While our reality's Winston Churchill passed away in 1965, the final fate of his Earth-616 counterpart has not been disclosed. | Trivia = Spitfire recalled that in 1955, upon his retirement as Prime Minister of U.K., Churchill had requested to see Excalibur. It is uncertain if his request was granted, but much possibly it was. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Winston Churchill | Links = }} Category:Historical Figures Category:Politicians Category:Prime Ministers Category:Depression Category:Alcoholism Category:Painters Category:Writers Category:English Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom